ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ben - Fred: VIP Atomic Crossover
VIP Atomic Crossover is a crossover been Creation Voltion: Omniverse and Fred 40: Atomic Alien. Dubbed Staring on flim, his is a previously movie on Creation Voltion Omniverse - Mega Alien: Perodua Myvi Elegance SR to the Past. (Ben): VIVA! Perodua Viva EX fights Alpha restored and kills with him. (BTMA Ben): Vivaserio, stop! (Ben): Wait! (BTMA Ben, proviced the portal): Viva, catch! Alpha shot beam and Perodua Viva EX shot beam at the Alpha, after BTMA Ben and Perodua Viva EX performs the Fusion Dance into Aeroblitz and defeated Alpha with his body into the portal. (Ben): WOW! EPIC THEME SONG! Ben and Aeroblitz teleports into any Fred's Universe. (Fred): Ben? After is smoke, his Aeroblitz appeared at Ben his fusion powerful. (Fred): Aeroblitz! (Aeroblitz, walking up): Possibly, secret acquired. (Ben): Hello! (Fred): Ben! (Ben): What is going on? (Fred): That because even BTMA Ben and Perodua Viva EX under Echo Orb's control and Fusion Dance's control? (Ben): Yep. (Fred): BEN! (Ben): What? (Fred): Where's Alpha? (Ben): Alpha is escaped. (Aeroblitz): Secret enabled, you have been acquired. After flashback, Perodua Myvi Elegance SR has been killed by Alpha, even flashback end. (Ben): Dubbed, Perodua Myvi Elegance SR! (Fred): Perodua Myvi Elegance SR that killed by Alpha even using Energy Fists! (Ben): Where is she? (Fred): Good. (Ben): VIP? Mmm, Perodua Myvi Elegance SR can using Ultimatrix 2.0 and turned into any Perodua Myvi Elegance VIP, where is been powered of Ultimate Ben. Okay, I'm dubbed in flashback... Dubbed Flashback Inside the Null Void, a whole group of Null Guardians were flying around in a specific area. Suddenly there was a shining light from behind them. The Guardians looked to see what it was and watched as a small ball began cracking and opening. From it, Alpha emerged. The Null Guardians began charging at it and shooting energy beams but the Alpha just reached out and absorbed them. Slowly his powers were disappearing off of his body. He activated the Clockwork powers and began transforming into a Nanite infected Clockwork, then created a portal. Alpha turned back to his regular self but the portal remained opened. He jumped through it and landed back in Ben's world. (Alpha): Finally, vengence for the one who left me sealed in that containment pod and stuck in that horrible dimension. Vengence on the one they call "Ben Tennyson". He lifted off into the air and began flying in the direction that he could sense Ben was at. Ben sat on the corner of his street, he looked sad. (Ben, shouting): Gwen's sick, Kevin's sick, Manny is out on a mission, Julie is off playing tennis, Ship is with Manny on that mission and so is Cooper. THERE IS NOTHING TO DO! Why won't some bad guys come and try to get me? (dubbed) If you say so. After, Ben jumping up. Eventually, Perodua Alza VIP is silhouette, Ben and looked around to see the Alpha. (Ben): ALPHA! How'd you get out? Alpha shuddered at the thought of being stuck and ignored the question. Perodua Alza VIP ingored into the portal and escaped to Omniverse at Ben's Universe. Also, Ben transformed. (Ben): Diamondhead! Dubbed as Diamondhead, Diamondhead shot diamond shards at the Alpha but he manipulated the Nanites inside him to allow for him to create a shield. While Alpha was blinded, hiding behind the shield, Diamondhead took his chance. Using his crystalkinesis, Diamondhead created a platform of diamonds out of the ground, throwing him into the air. He landed on Alpha and squashed him. Alpha tried to absorb the Ultimatrix but Diamondhead cut off his arm. (Alpha): I still have access to some alien powers. Alpha pointed out to Ben. He shot one of Clockwork's time rays from his hand. Diamondhead was unaffected. Then Alpha shot out a sonic screech. Diamondhead dropped to the ground and Alpha began dominating. He grabbed the Ultimatrix 2.0 and absorbed it's powers. Ben managed to reach the Ultimatrix 2.0 and transform into Clockwork. He created a time portal and escaped to Fred's Universe. Dubbed Flashback end. (Ben): What is that, under Perodua Alza VIP is silhouette? (Fred): Yep. (Ben): Where is Perodua Alza VIP! (Fred): Perodua Alza VIP? Of course, Perodua Alza VIP... (Ben): Allright. Fred using the Gun Portal after Perodua Myvi Elegance SR turned into any VIP. Suddenly a time portal opened and VIP Alpha flew through. He had a mask around his head, similar to Clockwork's. (Ben, causing falls): ALPHA! (Fred): Didn't not even... (stopping beam at him into the ground, and Alpha cracks at Gun Portal) ...no! Perodua Myvi Elegance VIP to join himself Ben and Fred, Aeroblitz teleports, and reaching at Alpha battle. (Ben): His mutation has changed a small bit, but that is the same? Eventually, Alpha held out his arms and opened his mouth. His palms and jaw began glowing green as he shot a time ray. There was a huge green flash as Ben and Fred transformed, while Perodua Myvi Elegance VIP using power shield and as the time rays hit. (Ben and Fred): XLR8! Common Cold! Perodua Myvi Elegance VIP merge with Ben and using the voice. (Ben): Hey, is dubbed! (Fred): You are... (Ben, his voice of Perodua Myvi Elegance VIP): I am not something, that voice Perodua Myvi Elegance VIP! (Fred): Okay. They looked at eachother and smiled. Common Cold began and charging at Alpha. Dubbed as XLR8, XLR8 joins in. All of them get thrown back, Ben after voice by Perodua Myvi Elegance VIP. (Ben, his voice of Perodua Myvi Elegance VIP): Oof! Fred hit his Novatrix and transformed. (Fred): Upchuck Norris, i am good! VIP Alpha shot out time beams but Upchuck Norris opened his mouth and ate it, then shot it back at Alpha. Alpha took damage, falling to the ground. XLR8 studied this attack and then came up with an idea, Ben is voice by Perodua Myvi Elegance VIP. (Ben, his voice of Perodua Myvi Elegance VIP): Upchuck! Eat me! (Fred): WHA?! (Ben, his voice of Perodua Myvi Elegance VIP): Eat me! Don't chew or anything, just swallow me! I will charge your attack and get into a missile position inside you. Once you shoot me out I will have a huge boost and an energy beam following me so I can just smash right through the VIP Alpha! Upchuck smiled and opened his mouth. (Ben, his voice of Perodua Myvi Elegance VIP): I good idea, Myvi used can small size. His Ben charges small. Ben crouched into Upchuck's mouth. All three of his mouths opened as XLR8 super-charged his energy beam. Inside, XLR8 held his arms out and stretched out. He looked like a dinosaur-shaped missile. Upchuck opened all of his mouths and they began glowing a bright green as his attack was super charged. Three energy beams shot out beign lead by XLR8. XLR8 spun through the air like a high-speed torpedo. He slammed into VIP Alpha and shot right through. He spun and landed on his feet, then looked up at the damage. (Ben, his voice of Perodua Myvi Elegance VIP): FRED WE DID IT! He looked at the giant hole through Alpha's chest. Suddenly Alpha's head grew diamonds, like such as Perodua Alza EX made head diamonds. (Fred): Oh don't you wish. Sharp diamond shards began shooting out of the ground, ready to stab XLR8. Ben managed to dash through them all and make his way back to Fred. (Fred): Ugh, that my mouth. Quickly he transformed into Benwolf, his dubbed as Benwolf and began shooting sonic howls. Alpha's head cracked apart, as did the diamond shards but he was not weakened. (Ben, his voice of Perodua Myvi Elegance VIP): FRED, TURN INTO SOMETHING THAT CAN FLY! (Fred): LIKE WHAT? (Ben, his voice of Perodua Myvi Elegance VIP): Here! Ben enters his code and Fred turns into Heatbat, after Ben voice by Perodua Myvi Elegance VIP. (Ben, his voice of Perodua Myvi Elegance VIP): Now FLY! (Fred): HOW DOES THIS GUY FLY? Fred jumped into the air and began falling. His human instincts disappeared and suddenly he knew how to fly. He jetted off after Benwolf, electrically charging himself for a boost. The two quickly continued to make an escape. (Fred, transformed): Atomic Common Cold! Fred dodged Diamondhead crystals shot by MEGA Alpha. (Ben, his voice of Perodua Myvi Elegance VIP): (manpulating Enhancement Nanites) Nanite power! VIP Alpha catching up. (Ben, his voice of Perodua Myvi Elegance VIP): Ahhhhhhhhhh! (after causing falls and transformed) JETRAY! (flews away) VIP Alpha tackled Atomic Common Cold out of the sky, and absorbed the Novatrix. He looked like Alpha-Omega, but with green fire. (Alpha): I AM ATOMIC-VIP ALPHA! (Fred): That's a mouthful. BEN! DO SOMETHING! (Ben, his voice of Perodua Myvi Elegance VIP): Uh... After even got Perodua Alza VIP is coming up and throws his stone at Atomic-VIP Alpha, and but hit at Fred in the head. (Fred): Do something better! (Ben, his voice of Perodua Myvi Elegance VIP): I could try call it names! (Dubbed as Perodua Alza VIP): Hey, dub. Ben where is sometimes. (Ben, his voice of Perodua Myvi Elegance VIP): That Alpha absorbing Ultimatrix 2.0 after into VIP Alpha? (Perodua Alza VIP): Sometimes, Fred! (Fred): Didn't not transform can powers! (Perodua Alza VIP): FRED! After manpulating Enhancement Nanites can control Omega-1 Nanite and turns into any Aerobatic Blast Caster. (Perodua Alza VIP): GET OUT ATOMIC-VIP ALPHA! Dubbed to Perodua Alza VIP, Perodua Alza VIP shot beam at Atomic-VIP Alpha but no effect. (Perodua Alza VIP): It said not working! (Ben, his voice of Perodua Myvi Elegance VIP): The only my control his Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VIP? You have to stop them, we have can Ascalon to used armor. After his a flew down, Dubbed as Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VIP, Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VIP meets Ben. (Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VIP): What the, Ben? (Ben, his voice of Perodua Myvi Elegance VIP): Yeah, after you can Zaliton crosstime? The guide over dialed. (detransform) I am Ben 10. (Alpha): You have been alien his form, you have at human? (Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VIP): What you a see? Ben merge back into Perodua Myvi Elegance VIP. (Ben): Ugh, dub. (Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VIP): (manpulating enhanced nanite) My power! (Ben): Dial! (Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VIP): It said not E.V.O! (Ben): Is been cannot using powered. Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VIP flew through at the Fred and gives back him into the ground. (Fred): Ow. (Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VIP): Dub, I am my here that Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VIP. (Fred): Da, you cannot Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VIP? VIP even former. (Unnamed Robot VIP): Command. (Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VIP): Stop. Ben transformed. (Ben): Clockwork! He teleported. Ben's Universe He teleported into Ben's Universe, after Ben, Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VIP/Perodua Myvi Elegance VIP, and Fred even to stop and looks his crashed, he's saw Atomic-VIP Alpha. (Ben): I got it! After Ben and Fred transformed, Ben glows green even his like Big Chill, he head glowing red, green, and blue transforms into ChamAlien, has unlocked by Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VIP. Fred glows dark and using even the spikes ice and transforms into Icepick, has unlocked by Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VIP. (Ben): ChamAlien! (Fred): Icepick! (Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VIP): The protocol enabled. (Fred): Da! Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VIP, it is dub. (Ben): Dub, this is come even his away crash, air flood, and more. Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VIP, using the powers of Ultimate Ben, sliced apart the vine holding it all together and the diamond shot out at Atomic-VIP Alpha. Alpha looked down at his wound and laughed. (Ben): Perodua Myvi, now you did. Ben transformed, Ben inside of their alien forms. Ben's eyes grew large and green, then a hood appeared over his head. Stan's eyes disappeared from his face and were replaced with giant bat-like ears. The hood that appeared over Ben's head stretched down to his legs, each finished their transformation. (Ben): Big Chill! Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VIP merged his eyes and began shooting various beams, ice, flames and just plain energy beams. Big Chill began flying through Alpha, trying to freeze it from the inside. As they section froze up, Ben quickly transformed into AmpFibian and electrocuted Alpha from inside. Alpha began shaking, it was obviously feeling pain. AmpFibian phased out of Alpha and Icepick charged at it, smashing through the frozen section. Alpha dropped to the ground and began to regenerate that section. (Ben): NO! Although the Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VIP jumped into the air and began flying. Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VIP flew into Alpha's hollow chest and infected it, causing it to be unable to regenerate. Alpha became Alpha Benmummy and easily regenerated his chest. He reshaped himself into a helicopter and charged at AmpFibian and Icepick. Ben dubbed and quickly became Heatblast. and grabbed onto Alpha. On contact, Alpha began burning. Quickly Alpha detransformed and jumped away, rubbing his burning arm. Heatblast flew over to Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VIP. (Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VIP): What is a dude myself? (Ben): Aw... spit again. Fake Scene (Fred): Alpha's gone. (Ben): What? Real Scene (Ben): Where is a dub, where is Fred? (Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VIP): I don't not! (Ben): What! (Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VIP): Yep. (Ben): My dub, where is himself? Ben of them hit down on their faceplates and the screen split again. Ben's clothes stretched out over his body and turned white, then a stripe appeared in the middle as it became a jumpsuit. His head turned grey and stretched out. After that his hands turned grey and his feet turned grey. (Ben, jumping at Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VIP): Grey Matter! (Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VIP): Hey, get out! (Ben): It said, GO! Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VIP began flying super fast, he became giant form. He came up to Alpha's face with his hand glowing, then hit himand shot a powerful beam. Alpha was pushed back, but he grabbed Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VIP's arm and began punching Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VIP with his own hand. (Ben): Hey, stupid! Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VIP evolved into Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 VIP and demand Alpha. (Ben): Hey! (Alpha): Why are you hitting yourself? (Ben): Not for line, Evolved To'kustar? Dub, where is ET? Grey Matter jumped onto Alpha and bit his face. (Ben): Ouch, did. Perodua Myvi! Althrough as it let go of Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 VIP and Grey Matter jumps off. Ben became Spidermonkey, and evolved their ultimate forms and demands Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 VIP. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 VIP under split into 3 clones. Alpha became Cannonbolt and rolling into Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 VIP into the ground. (Ben, demands Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 VIP): Alpha, stop! Alpha rolling Ben into the city. (Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 VIP 2): Huh, Black? (Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 VIP 3): White? (Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 VIP 2 and 3): Black and White! (Ben, demands Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 VIP): STOP! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 VIP split back into normal. Fake Scene (Fred): Hey! (Ben): Dub, Fred. Real Scene Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 VIP shot lightning at Alpha, but he turned into Chromastone, and absorbed the shot. (Ben): What? After, Ben looks Perodua Alza M2 Edition VIP is a Eatle and or Rex's Machines. (Ben): Dub, Alza. (Perodua Alza M2 Edition VIP): What is a dub. (Ben): Perodua Alza M2 Edition VIP, we can stop Alpha, he can turned normal. (Perodua Alza M2 Edition VIP): Okay. Ben detransformed. Ben flew through Perodua Alza M2 Edition VIP. (Ben): Alpha, stop! Perodua Alza M2 Edition VIP came Ben. (Ben): Let me see... (sees through) Hah! Perodua Alza M2 Edition VIP used can Laser Beam with fin? (Perodua Alza M2 Edition VIP): Dub, what is Ben? Ben earlier Perodua Alza M2 Edition VIP eats the rock and twisted beam of fire and electricity at Alpha, and he got burned up. He hit the ground, and groaned. (Ben): Also... (Alpha): Never. He started to get up, but a green beam hit him, and he turned back into VIP Alpha, then Alpha. (Ben): Huh? (Perodua Alza M2 Edition VIP): What dub. (Fred, running at Ben): Ben! (Perodua Alza M2 Edition VIP): Alpha back. Ben dialed up Alien X, then transformed. The transformation sequence was Ben, and his skin turned black, and stary. The horns sprouted from his forehead. (Ben): ALIEN X! (Perodua Alza M2 Edition VIP): What is dub. (Fred): Ben, no! (Ben): Trap Alpha in Dark X for eternaty! Seconded! Motion carried! Perodua Alza M2 Edition VIP and the others to turned invisible. He reverted back after Alpha teleported out. (Ben): Hey, where is she? (Perodua Alza M2 Edition VIP is a human): Ben. (Gwen): Ben! (hugging Ben) (Fred): Hey! Ben entered a code and Fred transformed into Clockwork, he teleported out. THE END! Major Events *Perodua Alza M2 Edition VIP and Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 VIP make their first appearance in Generator Blitz. Trivia Category:Crossover movies